


Chresting Phase

by KiraMyst



Series: The Harmonic Cycle [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, MLP with Equestrian Girls, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Kingdom of Equesyn is home to many, one such, is a 'Mage' named Twilight Sparkle. An isolated young Scholar. She, on the guidance of her mentor 'Alycon' Queen Celestia, journeys with her assistant Spike the 'Drakx', from their home in the Capital; Camor, to the small little town of Terraville. Once there they get to the townspeople, in particularly five girls; The 'Earthern' Farmer; Applejack. The 'Mage' Fashion Designer; Rarity. The 'Earthern' Party Planner Pinkie Pie as wells as two 'Fae'; The Athlete; Rainbow Dash and the Animal Carer; Fluttershy. Befriending each other, they start to understand the true meaning of Friendship. As well as its great importance, not only to themselves, but to Equesyn and the world of Avalor at large.
Relationships: Mane six & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Celestia & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Twilight Sparkle & Spike (My Little Pony)
Series: The Harmonic Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756801





	Chresting Phase

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as My Little Pony & Equestrian Girls belong to Lauren Faust :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my THC!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a MLP & Equestrian Girls and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places:)

Prologue

  
**T** _he Loner,_  
**W** _ithout Friends,_  
**I** _s worrying her teacher,_  
**L** _ike it not she sends her away,_  
**I** _t will be good for her,_  
**G** _etting to know other people,_  
**H** _er understanding grows,_  
**T** _hat Friendship is Answer._  
**S** _o it is,_  
**P** _eople she sees._  
**A** _nd the missing piece found,_  
**R** _eal life is full of ups and down,_  
**K** _nowing that through it all,_  
**L** _ooking around she'll see she's not alone,_  
**E** _lement of Magic, always her._

**A** _simple life she has lead,  
_ **P** _arents long gone,  
_ **P** _icking up the load in the wake,  
_ **L** _oving her family and their farm,  
_ **E** _njoying hard work,  
_ **J** _aping_ _with her friends,  
_ **A** _nd learning when to keep something in,  
_ **C** _auses hurt, when facts are laid bare,  
_ **K** _nowing honestly, Her Element of Truth.  
_

_**R** acing around without a care,  
_ **A** _t least that's what it seems,  
_ **I** _n the begin maybe,  
_ **N** _ot now having grown,  
_ **B** _eing there for her friends,  
_ **O** _ut of her zone up in the clouds,  
_ **W** _ithout her never giving up,  
_ **D** _aring displays,  
_ **A** _s she shows,  
_ **S** _he'll be there till the end,  
_ **H** _er Loyalty staying strong.  
_

**R** _are does she get over it,  
_ **A** _t the need to be perfect,  
_ **R** _are does she not when it's important,  
_ **I** _s that she'll step away from her comfort,  
_ **T** _hose times when her friends need her,  
_ **Y** _es, her Element of Generosity will forever shine.  
_

**P** _arties are her life,  
_ **I** _ts what she does, to make people happy.  
_ **N** _ever does she like seeing others sad,  
_ **K** _eeping them smiling,  
_ **I** _n the happy place,  
_ **E** _xperiencing when all let go,  
_ **P** _eople forgetting their problems,  
_ **I** _n living,  
_ **E** _xcited to cheer people up with her Element of Fun.  
_

**F** _orever it feels like,  
_ **L** _eft on the sidelines,  
_ **U** _ntil she let's them in,  
_ **T** _he friends she's always wanted,  
_ **T** _hat her shyness kept her from,  
**E** njoy the noise now,  
_ **R** _elishing in the company,  
_ **S** _till loving her animals companions,_  
**H** _ome warm that there's more to share,  
_ **Y** _early in her heart, her Element of Kindness will keep growing_

**Author's Note:**

> #My first try in years at poetry, since school, how'd it go? :}
> 
> #If you want to know more about the world of Avalor and its different kingdoms, of which Equesyn is but one, as well as the beings that inhabit it. Please go check out my upcoming accompaniment to this story.  
> Part 2 of 'The Myst Files: THC' ;)
> 
> So, what do you think ?  
> Respectfully Comment, Please :)


End file.
